


Demon Slayer/Tokyo Ghoul crossover I'll come up with a better name later

by Oayahs



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oayahs/pseuds/Oayahs
Summary: I have no idea what i am doingEnjoy?I will make this summary good later
Kudos: 8





	Demon Slayer/Tokyo Ghoul crossover I'll come up with a better name later

Tanjiro desperately tried to wash the sins away, but there's still dry blood caked under his fingernails.

...

A once lively conversation deforms into empty words. The uncomfortable silence between each pause is unbearable. He knows it's far too late. 

In fact, he can't even look at it.  
The faded smile, vacant eyes… Waves of guilt wash over him, slowly eroding away what was left of his self image. Is this who he really was? 

Tanjiro gently laid it down on the pavement as if trying to compensate. Its lips were slightly parted as if it were about to speak, but no words came out. 

In the pit of his stomach, a low growl broke the stillness of the air. Hunger - a painful reminder of why this had all started in the first place.

He used to be normal, just like anyone else, or so he believed; but this world is a cruel one, and reality won't hesitate to slap you in the face - or bite, in this case. 

He had met a strange woman that night. She wore a dark kimono, her long black hair tied up in a large bun. He couldn't stop staring at her face; something about it felt uncanny, but he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. 

Could it be her eyes, which revealed an unsettling tint of scarlet? 

Or was it her unnaturally translucent skin, as if she had lived in the shadows her whole life?

…

His memories were interrupted by another gurgle. He felt like he was becoming another person, the starvation gnawing away at his conscience. He'd already murdered someone, but he just couldn't bring himself to take the first bite.

"Why aren't you eating it?" A voice asked, startling Tanjiro. Wiping the drool dribbling down his chin, he quickly stood up and tried to find the stranger. 

"What do you want?! Who are you?!" Tanjiro cried, his stomach audibly growling. 

"Aren't you going to eat it?" The man questioned once more, ignoring Tanjiro's inquiries. He stepped out into the light, revealing himself. He knew this boy wouldn't be a threat.

Tanjiro glanced at the body, biting his lip in frustration. "I don't know," he answered, his voice wavering. 

The man calmly paced over and effortlessly ripped an arm off of the corpse, extending the bloody limb towards a horrified Tanjiro. "You're obviously one of us," he stated, "so eat. You already killed it."

Tanjiro stared at the arm for a moment, the hunger beginning to take over. Before he succumbed to it, however, he turned away, covering his mouth with his hands.

"Suit yourself. Starve to death then," the man sighed, letting the limb splatter on the ground before turning to leave. 

"Giyuu, that's enough," another voice called, causing Giyuu to freeze up.

"I'm sorry for Giyuu's behavior," the voice continued, the new stranger showing himself. "I am Kagaya," he stated. "You must be a new demon; however, if you don't want to hunt humans, you may come stay with us. We have a little safe haven for the ones who want to be civil," Kagaya concluded. "Would you like to come with us?" 

Tanjiro hesitated. He didn't really have anything better to do, or anywhere else to go, but could he really trust these complete strangers?

His stomach decided on the answer. The promise of food that wasn't collected inhumanely felt reassuring.

"Okay," Tanjiro answered, accepting the invitation.


End file.
